<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trash :p by BelarussetPotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320677">Trash :p</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelarussetPotato/pseuds/BelarussetPotato'>BelarussetPotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AAAAAAAAAAAA, Absolute shit, May cause brain damage, Multi, crackfic, read at your own expense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelarussetPotato/pseuds/BelarussetPotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia invites all the countries to a giant party at Germany’s house. Germany flips his shit and goes missing well everyone else just sorta vibes.<br/>Warning: Absolute shit! Please read only if you have no brain cells.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Ukraine - Relationship, Belarus/Lithuania, England/France (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), North Italy/Germany, Romania/Bulgaria, china/russia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trash :p</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fanfiction me and some friends started writing in 7th grade. It went on for a few years and will hopefully be continued sometime in the future. And I seriously mean this is shit. It started as a crackfic and the more you read it the more drugs you feel like you’ve taken.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Germany sighed as he walked down the stairs to the main room where he found Prussia and Gilbird fighting again. “What happened this time?” He asked grudgingly. “I ate peeps and Gilbird is eating gummy humans again. I can’t be blamed! I’m too awesome and so are those delicious peeps!!!” Hissed Prussia angrily, which Gilbird tweeted something back that seemed to really offend the awesome Prussia, which made him run into his room and slam the door. 5 minutes later, a MOUNTAIN of countries came.<br/>
“What is this????!!!!” Germany said angrily. Before Germany could even ask Prussia what was going on, he quickly replied “It’s mein awesome feel-good party. All these people love me and care about me. Except for Russia. Wait- Why is Russia here?!?!” He said and walked away quickly.<br/>
“Why are you here?” Prussia asked walking up to Russia.<br/>
“My sister told me about the party and I decided that I haven’t seen you lately so I came,” Russia replied happily.<br/>
“Oh big brother, you’re so nice.” Squealed Belarus, hugging him to the point where he couldn’t breathe. Russia then managed to escape somehow and hid behind China. Belarus chased them, and Russia picked China up and fireman-carried him to Lithuania, where they both hid from the searching Belarus.<br/>
“What are you doing Russia?! Why are you two hiding behind me! It’s awkward.” Lithuania said uncomfortably.<br/>
“Are you two a couple now? Is that why Belarus wants to kill you?” he added to his comment.<br/>
“No, there's no way I’d date Russia,” China said defensively. Then Lithuania saw Belarus coming and knew he had to think quickly. So he shoved them both in the closet and locked the door.<br/>
“Where is big brother you piece of ****!!” Belarus said, running over to Lithuania and lifting him up by his collar.<br/>
“I don't know. I think he went that way.” Lithuania said pointing the opposite direction. Belarus bought it and ran in the opposite direction. In the meantime in the closet, Russia was trying his best to stay calm. China has never seen Russia like this before.<br/>
“Russia, what's wrong?” China asked.<br/>
“She has been after me for a while now. I wish that she would get over this phase.” Russia said still very scared.<br/>
“I’m sorry China,” Russia said apologetically getting closer to China and putting a hand on his shoulder and turning China toward him. China never knew Russia was like this and began to feel sorry for him.<br/>
“It's okay Russia, I'm here for you,” China said softly, putting a hand on Russia’s shoulder in return.<br/>
“Я люблю ты,” Russia said. China, however, didn't know Russian and was confused. Then there was banging on the door.<br/>
“Big brother!!! I know you're in there.” Belarus said in her creepy voice. “I want you. Come out, big brother!! NOW!!!” Russia began to freak out very much now, pressing himself to the door to barricade it in a panic. Then Belarus broke down the door. “That ****** door won't keep our love apart!”<br/>
“I DON’T LOVE YOU BELARUS!!! I… I like someone else!!!...” Russia yelled.<br/>
“You can learn to love me. I’ll kill whoever you love more than me. So you can focus on me, and only me!!!” Belarus said.<br/>
“I'll never love you that way. I...I'm gay!” Russia said.<br/>
“B..but big brother...” Belarus said, worried.<br/>
“No Belarus, just leave me alone!” Russia yelled.<br/>
“I can't do that. Don't you see the situation I'm in? if I don't marry you I may die.” Belarus said with tears in her eyes, and she ran away. Russia felt kind of bad… however, he knew there were other people out there for her. He turned back to China sheepishly.<br/>
“Come on China, let's enjoy the party,” Russia said, red with embarrassment. He put his arm around China, leading him toward the crowd.<br/>
“What did you say earlier? Sorry, I don't know Russian.” China said.<br/>
“I love you…” Russia mumbled under his breath. China then began to blush very hard. Suddenly, they were startled by a nearby gunshot missing them by nearly a centimeter. “Let’s go somewhere quieter to discuss this,” Russia said as the two left the closet. Meanwhile, Belarus is crying and runs into Lithuania. Lithuania starts attempting to console Belarus.<br/>
Back to Russia and China… China perched himself on a nearby shelf. “Russia come up here,” China said shyly.<br/>
“I don't know if the shelf can support me but for you, I will try, да. Russia replied as he was climbing up. The shelf was surprisingly strong and was able to support both Russia and China. Russia leaned toward China. “You know China you have some pretty nice feet there,” Russia whispered into China’s ear which made China blush.<br/>
“Thank you, Russia,” China said in a sort of confused voice. Russia put his hand on China’s face.<br/>
“All of you is beautiful.” China blushed as Russia said this. Back to Belarus and Lithuania…. Lithuania managed to calm Belarus down as well as get closer to her.<br/>
“Hey, Liet I was looking like everywhere for you,” Poland said as his mini skirt shifted in the breeze.<br/>
“Oh hello there Poland,” Lithuania said as Poland sat down next to him.<br/>
“So Liet which nail polish do you like think looks better the pink one or the blue one?” Poland asked holding out his hands which were painted with nail polish.<br/>
“They both look fine to me Poland,” Lithuania replied nervously as Belarus hugged his waist.<br/>
“You like always say that Liet. I like just want to know your honest opinion.” Poland said. “Fine I like the pink one,” Lithuania said as Belarus hugged him tighter. Belarus looked up at Lithuania’s face. It looked so perfect and kind. Maybe I like him. If only I could get that ******* crossdresser away or even better he could also join in. Belarus thought. Belarus let her arms drop from Lithuania’s waist. She got in between both countries and laid down. Her head rested in Lithuania's lap and her back on Poland’s lap. They felt warm and comfy on her.<br/>
“This is like weird. I've never like seen her act like this.” Poland said surprised.<br/>
“Well, she just has had a rough time today,” Lithuania said warmly as he looked down at Belarus blushing. Belarus showed no emotion back. Belarus nuzzled into Lithuania's belly. She closed her eyes and murmured something inaudible. This made Lithuania's whole face turn a bright shade of red.<br/>
“Liet your face is like red. Are you like okay?” Poland asked in a concerned way.<br/>
“D-don't worry Poland everything is okay,” Lithuania said nervously as his heart began racing. These are the things that would have been in his dreams. Poland started to realize what was going on.<br/>
“Are you like in love with us or something?” Poland asked Belarus loudly. This ended up catching Moldova’s attention.<br/>
“I'm only in love with Lithuania but if you want you could join us for the activities after this party,” Belarus said.<br/>
“Belarus I don't know if that's such a good idea,” Lithuania said in a worried voice.<br/>
“Yeah, I would like love to join you guys. I think that's a great idea.” Poland said excitedly. Poland why? Lithuania thought. Lithuania stroked Belarus’s long hair. It felt silky and she didn't pull away.<br/>
“Belarus can you sit up for a moment?” Asked Lithuania shakily. Belarus was puzzled by the request but did as she was told.<br/>
To Moldova… “Romania, Romania, Romania.” Moldova yelled at Romania.<br/>
“What is it Moldova?” Romania asked in a kind voice.<br/>
“I think Belarus is going to be a mom,” Moldova said excitedly.<br/>
“What?” Romania and Bulgaria said at the same time. Then all three of them went over to Poland, Lithuania, and Belarus.<br/>
“So is it true that Belarus is going to have children?” Romania asked.<br/>
“No, I don't even know where you would hear that.” Lithuania said blushing even harder.<br/>
“Hey, Lithuania do you think that these countries could join us too?” Belarus asked looking at Lithuania.<br/>
“Belarus I don't think that's a good idea. Moldova’s only ten and that would be too many people.” Lithuania said frantically.<br/>
“I don't think there's an age limit and six people shouldn't be too many,” Belarus said.<br/>
“I would love to go with you guys,” Moldova said excitedly.<br/>
“Romania and I are free so we could go too,” Bulgaria said. Lithuania then went into panic mode. He wasn't expecting this many people to join them for the activity after the party.<br/>
Back to Germany and Prussia… “EVERYONE SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!!!!” Germany yelled across his house. As Germany did this everyone paid attention.<br/>
“This is just a big misunderstanding and everyone can just return home,” Germany said loudly.<br/>
“It doesn't seem like we can in this weather,” England said as he looked outside at a huge storm of hail, rain, and snow.<br/>
“Then I guess everyone will have to stay here tonight. There are rooms in the hallway to my right you may stay in.” Germany said pointing to his right.<br/>
“Just then Romano went red with anger and took him and Italy to another room.<br/>
“Che cosa cazzo pensi di farlo. Sapevo che venire alla casa del bastardo di patate era una cattiva idea? Intendo sul serio Che cavolo.” Romano said angrily and fast paced. Romano continued for another five minutes before leaving the room.<br/>
Back to Germany… “It seems that we may not have enough rooms so you'll have to share.” Germany raised his voice as he said this so Romano could hear. This made Romano even madder so Spain tried to cheer him up.<br/>
“Here Romano have a churro,” Spain said with a smile.<br/>
“No, I don't want your **** churros,” Romano said still angry.<br/>
“Come on Romano cheer up this situation could be a whole lot worse,” Spain said trying to cheer Romano up.<br/>
“This situation is already a whole lot worse since you're here you *******,” Romano said angrily.<br/>
“Does someone need a hug?” Spain said giving Romano a hug.<br/>
“Don't touch me you *******,” Romano yelled angrily shoving Spain away from him. Romano then walked towards Bulgaria and broke his stick.<br/>
“No my stick,” Bulgaria said as he was on the floor crying with the broken stick. (RIPstik 2018-2018)<br/>
“Don't worry Bulgaria now you have two sticks,” Moldova said trying to console Bulgaria.<br/>
“That's right I do have two sticks now. I will use this to my advantage. Thank you, Moldova the meme lord.” Bulgaria said feeling better. Back to China and Россия. China jumped down from the shelf he was perched on. Russia landed down not quite as graceful as China.<br/>
“We will share a room,” Russia announced. Russia picked up China bridal style as he went into the room which all the countries were in and set China down. “Привет everyone. Now does anyone want any водка?” Russia asked as he took out multiple bottles from his jacket. The countries then went to Russia for his водка.<br/>
Back to Prussia… Prussia then noticed Hungary with Austria so he went over to them giving Austria the face of disgust. “Hello, Hungary,” Prussia said.<br/>
“Oh hello there,” Hungary replied back to Prussia. Austria then had a confused look on his face of why Prussia was giving him the face of disgust.<br/>
“Ms. Hungary do you want to share my room? It's pretty awesome and big. We could watch an awesome movie or something.” Prussia replied slyly. Austria noticed the smirk on his face. He's trying to steal her from me! Austria thought angrily.<br/>
“Sorry but I was actually planning to do something with Hungary so she can't,” Austria said defensively. The two then argued for about 8 minutes while Hungary wandered away to go talk to Ukraine who was with Liechtenstein and Switzerland. Austria was the first to notice then Prussia dashed off to find Hungary. However, Austria was so slow that Prussia caught up to Hungary.<br/>
“Hungary I was wondering do you love me?” Prussia asked while blushing.<br/>
“No Prussia I don't see you that way,” Hungary replied. Prussia was then heartbroken. “Boy with soft hair come here. I need comforting.” Prussia called to Latvia. Prussia then began to pet Latvia as Latvia awkwardly sat there.<br/>
“Hey, Prussia what's wrong?” Italy asked Prussia.<br/>
“I've been rejected,” Prussia answered sadly.<br/>
“Don't worry Prussia I’ve been rejected many times. You get over it.” Italy said trying to console Prussia.<br/>
“I'm fine by myself anyways, Ita-chan.” Prussia said trying not to sound sad.<br/>
“What's going on over here?” Doitsu asked as Italy was petting Prussia and Prussia was Petting Latvia.<br/>
“I’m cheering up Prussia. He got rejected.” Italy replied.<br/>
“It's okay, Prussia you two are related anyways.” Doitsu said.<br/>
“Wait me and Hungary are Related?” Prussia asked in shock.<br/>
“No, you and Austria are,” Doitsu replied a bit confused.<br/>
“Where did you get the idea I loved Austria? I’ve already kicked his *** one too many times anyways and I knew we were related.” Prussia said.<br/>
To the Nordics… “Guys did you hear that there's vodka,” Denmark said excitedly.<br/>
“I don't think taking alcoholic drinks from Russia is a good idea,” Norway said. “<br/>
I agree with Norway. Russia is not anyone you want to mess around with. He's just so scary and I wouldn't trust him.” Finland said remembering how Russia treated everyone when he was part of the Soviet Union.<br/>
“Why do I even have to be here. This whole thing is stupid.” Iceland said annoyed. “Come on Ice you need to have fun at least sometimes,” Denmark said trying to make Iceland join the party.<br/>
“I’ll just be in my emo corner if you need anything,” Iceland said as Mr. Puffin followed him. However, Mr. Puffin noticed something, a white cat. This cat had looked familiar to him, in fact, it was the cat he had seen at Walmart that he still never got his vengeance for. So the puffin gave the cat a death glare.<br/>
“Is there anything wrong?” Iceland asked his puffin.<br/>
“Sorry but it seems I have some unfinished business to attend to,” Mr.Puffin said as he flew towards the cat. The white cat fluffed it's fur out. “Back for more you flying piece of crap.” Taunted the white cat. The white cat flicked his gaze towards a black cat and a fluffy ginger cat. Mr. Puffin noticed a little calico kitten in the back of the ginger cat. The kittens eyes seemed to glow like little flames. There was something off about how it looked. Was it passion? Or maybe eagerness to kill? The kitten ran hissing with rage at mr.puffin. Its claws red with blood. This kitten wanted to kill, it even already killed something! The kitten leaped onto mr.puffin’s wing. It bit down hard but mr.puffin shock it off.<br/>
“Stupid *** cat get off me!” Mr. Puffin shouted.<br/>
“Die die die die die die!” Hissed the kitten. Mr. Puffin realized he was outnumbered. They had won for now. He flew back to Iceland. Blood dripped from his injured wing.<br/>
“What happened to you?” Iceland asked the puffin.<br/>
“That furry piece of **** over there attacked me.” The puffin explained.<br/>
“It seems I'll have to go talk to Greece,” Iceland said. Then he walked over to Greece who was covered in cats. A naked cat let out a long hiss which sent shivers up Iceland’s spine. I have never seen a cat so ugly before. Iceland thought.<br/>
“Hey Greece could you please watch your cats. One of them almost killed Mr. Puffin and puffins are being protected.”<br/>
Greece tilted his head. “You most mean Poppy. She's a born hunter. Mr. Puffin needs to watch out. Oh cool, a can. Do you like cans?” Greece replied sleepily. Iceland just silently walked away back to his emo corner.<br/>
Back to Prussia… Maybe I can impress Hungary with my flute skills. Prussia thought. So as Prussia got his flute out Austria finally made it to Hungary.<br/>
“Hello, Hungary sorry about that. So where is Prussia?” Austria asked.<br/>
“He's over there getting his flute,” Hungary explained. Austria knew exactly what Prussia’s plans were when he got the flute out. Austria was prepared, however. He brought a whole piano with him. So as Prussia began to play his flute he noticed Austria’s piano and a music war began. Then Moldova noticed this and with his epic saxophone skills he joined in too. America also joined with a guitar. As what was basically Eurovision but with America and more alcohol. Then 2p Moldova randomly came in with his otamatone and Russia started playing the balalaika. Even Romania came and started yodeling which Switzerland began to get triggered by so he pulled out his gun.<br/>
“Quiet down you idiot. Yodeling is my thing.”<br/>
“I see your scared of getting a lower score than me again then.”<br/>
“Just shut up,” Switzerland said as he took Liechtenstein to a different part of the house.<br/>
Back to Greece….. Greece picked up his white cat. “Are you scared of pickles? Yes, you are. Yes, you are.” The cat jumped out of his arms and ran away. Greece got up to follow his cat. This tired him so he decided to sit down and take a nap. As he laid down the hairless cat laid on him. Greece woke up 4 minutes later to a Japan falling on him.<br/>
“I’m so sorry Greece-san I tripped over some pasta.”<br/>
“Italy stop throwing pasta.” Yelled Germany.<br/>
“PASSSTTTTTTAAAAAAAA!!!!!” Yelled Italy as he tried to feed everybody his pasta by throwing it. Japan got up but Greece pulled him into a hug before Japan could get up.<br/>
“Your so warm Japan.” Japan then began to have a spaz attack and was freaking out. “Sorry, Japan.” Greece Apologized.<br/>
“It’s okay I just don’t like being touched,” Japan said. Greece blushed a bit. “Why are you blushing Greece?” Japan asked.<br/>
“You have pasta sauce on your shirt and pants.” Greece murmured. “Good thing I brought 4 extra sets of clothes, I’ll go change,” Japan said quietly. “Do you need any help? I’ll come with you and help.” Greece offered. No thank you greece. Japan whispered with a smile.<br/>
To France and drunken England… “Hai England you were a good brother.” France said. “Finally someone notices England the all mighty and powerful warlock,” England said. Yep, he’s definitely drunk. France thought. Then England went over to America.<br/>
“Bow down to me you peasant. I am your older brother, the all mighty powerful warlock by the name of Arthur.” England said to America.<br/>
“Woah dude your so drunk,” America said laughing.<br/>
“No you're just bloody jealous of me. You git.” England replied in a tsundere way.<br/>
“Yeah whatever you say, bro.” America said.<br/>
“That’s right you bloody git,” England said then walked back to France.<br/>
“Did you see that? I just bloody proved to him that he’s a baka.” Iggy said, with a triumphant drunk smile on his face.<br/>
“Yes, I did see that now how about a kiss as you usually do,” France said.<br/>
“What the bloody **** are you talking about?” Iggy asked.<br/>
“It seems you’ve forgotten that we were married,” France said holding up fake marriage papers.<br/>
“Well If we really are married then where is the ring?” Iggy asked.<br/>
“Hon hon hon you were wearing it the whole time,” France said pointing to the ring on England’s finger.<br/>
“How the **** did that get there?”<br/>
“Like I said before it was there the whole time,” France said smirking. “**** it if I really am married to you I guess I should kiss you,” England said leaning in then France pushed Russia in between the two. “Wow France that was a lot better than I thought it would be.” Then he noticed it was Russia. “Russia is that you? Where did France go?” England asked. “He headed that way,” Russia said pointing behind him. France was behind Russia this whole time. China watched the whole thing. He decided to get involved. Ummm…. England do you still have opium. I would love to buy some from you. It's so good like rainbows on kittens in space aru.”<br/>
“I think left some in that closet over there.”Good aru.” Russia glanced at China and England.” Looks like we might have a little fun tonight.” Russia smiled.” Yes, a big game of chess will be fun.”<br/>
Back to Japan… Japan had just finished changing when he saw America. “Hey, dude,” America called over to Japan. “Awesome party right?” America chuckled. “Yeah it’s pretty big considering all the nations that are here,” Japan replied.<br/>
Greece pushed America over to the side. “Stay back from my Japan.” Growled Greece. “Woah dude, do you have a bodyguard?!?!”  America said while eating a TART. “I ran out of burgers so I got a tart from England.” Explained America answering all the confused looks around him. Greece pulled Japan closer to him. Japan blushed.<br/>
“I don’t really like hmp!!!” Started Japan but he was cut short as soft lips landed on his lips. Japan blushed even harder. When the kiss broke, Japan looked up at Greece.<br/>
“You kissed me Greece.” Japan whimpered softly.<br/>
“Woah, I’ll leave you two alone then.” Stated America giggling. “Don’t do it too much you crazy cats,” America said as he took another bite out of his TART and walked off. Greece looked at Japan and leaned in for another kiss. Japan pushed his face away with one hand.<br/>
“I don’t like to be touched.” Whispered Japan. “Please”. Whined Greece. Japan wiggled out of Greece’s arms and started to walk away. “Wait”. Whimpered Greece. “I love you”. Greece whispered. Japan turned around. “I love you too Greece-san.”<br/>
To Sealand….. “Wow, I can’t believe I got invited to this huge party.” Whispered Landsea to himself. Sealand looked over to see another small nation about his age playing the saxophone. “I wonder if he’ll play battle trucks with me!” Shouted Sealand as he ran over to him. When Moldova finished playing the saxophone Sealand shouted out to him. “Hey, Moldova do you want to play with us?” Sealand called out to the small boi with no pants. “Sure!” Moldova said running over to Sealand.<br/>
“I have the best truck ever.” Shouted Sealand excitedly. “No, my truck is better because it’s bigger.” Shouted Moldova. “Hey, that’s my battle truck.” Shrieked Sealand. “Can I still play with it? I’ll give you my tiny hat for a while if I can.” Moldova asked. “Sure,” Sealand said as he stared his new friend down. Then Moldova gave Sealand his tiny hat and began to play with the battle truck. Wy came over. “What do you two think you’re doing?” Why asked in her Australian accent. “We’re playing with battle trucks. You’re welcome to join us.” Sealand said. “I don’t have time for that. Now, did any of you see Seborga? I was just talking to him and before you know it he’s flirting with the few girls that actually exist in this series.” Then they both look over to Seborga talking to a country with large masses of land.<br/>
To Ukraine…. “I like fresh milk instead of bagged milk,” Ukraine said cheerfully. *bounce* “I like milk from your cows. It’s awfully tasty and there’s plenty to go around.” Seborga replied. Wy was watching in the distance. Of course, he would be talking to her out of all people. Then Molossia came over. “That son of a *****,” Molossia said not caring that little children were around and that he was on a Christian Minecraft server. Then the server kicked him off. “Son of a b****. Mother******.” Molossia raged. “Molossia, didn’t you know that this was a Christian Minecraft server?” Sealand asked. Ukraine smiles sweetly, as she saw her sister sitting next to the Lithuanian man who may be her future husband. Ukraine walked over to Belarus. Poland looked over at her. “It seems my little sister has found a husband,” Ukraine said smiling. “**** off,”  Belarus said with a bit of anger. “Sorry, Ukraine we’re not getting married.” Lithuania said smiling. “It’s a one night stand.” Screamed Poland sassily. Because Liet totally loves me instead of her. Poland added sassily. “He’s my b****.” Hissed Poland. Poland leaned over to give Lithuania a kiss on the cheek. Belarus pushed Poland’s face away and pointed a knife at him. “Back off сука,” growled Belarus angrily. Belarus pulled Lithuania’s face up to hers and gave him a kiss on the cheek.<br/>
“Now don’t fight you two,” Lithuania said calmly. He was blushing a bit from the kiss Belarus gave him. Poland pushed her away and pulled Lithuania’s shirt so the handsome man faced him. Poland kissed him on the lips. Ukraine stepped back she knew things would get ugly. “Guys just calm down”. Lithuania said trying to calm both of them down though it didn’t seem to be working. “Look over there. It seems that the homo crossdresser and the blonde are fighting each other.” Slovakia said as he was right next to the fighting. “Could you stop getting into other people’s business,” Czechia said as she walked up to Slovakia.<br/>
To France …… France laughed. This was as much as a bathtub full of Nutella. “Oh my Angleterre,” France said as he too was drunk. England walked over and gave France a kiss on the cheek. France turned around to kiss England. England swiftly hit France across the face. “Don’t touch me you wanker,” England said angrily. “Hon hon hon.” Said France in a shrexy voice. “Getting feisty my dear,” France said as he moved closer to England. “You know I find your type very attractive, Angleterre,” France whispered into England’s ear. Then Iggy slapped him. “Baka!” England said very tsundere. England got up to walk away but France grabbed his arm pulling him down into a kiss. England kiss back then released his lips after a moment.<br/>
Back to America… America walked away from Greece and Japan. He looked down at the ground sadly. He had nothing to eat. Also, there were no burgers at Germany’s house and he couldn’t just run to McDonald's since there was a huge storm outside so he decided to go mess with Lithuania who used to work for him a while back. As he was walking to his Lithuanian friend he bumped into Canada. “Oof. Sorry about that America.” Canada apologized. “Who are you again?” America asked. “I’m Canada, your brother. I live North of you.” Canada said. “Oh yeah, Canada. Now I remember.” America replied as a lightbulb went off in his head.<br/>
“I’m sort of busy right now so I don’t really have time to talk.” Canada replied as he left. “Time to find some food and see Lithuania.” said America to himself. As he walked into the next room he stopped. France had England pinned down and was kissing his lips roughly. “Mine.” said England once the kiss was done as he wrapped his legs around France’s middle. I love you, said France preparing to kiss England again. “Woah dude,” screeched America. “You're really nibbling on his face.” America said being the c***block he is. “America, you silly goose, what are you doing in this room?” England asked. “I was trying to find some food but you two were really at it. I recommend that you two get a room. Doing it right here where everyone can see isn’t exactly the best place.” America explained. “You have no right talking to me like that young man. Remember I raised you.” England said in a triggered way. “Okay, whatever dude.”America said as he walked away not wanting to watch what would happen between France and England. “So shall we continue?” France asked. “Of course we should.” England said. As this was going on America made it to the kitchen where he began to raid the fridge. However, he didn’t take a lot since he didn’t want Prussia or Germany to yell at him not knowing what punishment would be given for taking too much food. As America was doing this The Netherlands walked in. “Hey, America I have the weed.” He Whispered to America in a sneaky way. “Sorry but that stuff is like really bad for you I hear.” America said rejecting the offer “Plus I think it used to be illegal.” America added. “Well, it’s not illegal where I live and you have to agree that some of your states have really stupid laws.” The Netherlands replied. America stared at him for a while. “Do you want to f***?” America asked. “If you pay me.” The Netherlands replied. “Sure bro.” said America. “I was kidding. No one will ever want to bang you. Not for a million dollars. Plus you're too fat. You would crush me.” The Netherlands replied. “It’s not called being fat. It’s called being thick.” America said defensively. “Still I have my eye on someone else,” replied the Netherlands eyeing up Switzerland. “I would give up on him if I were you. He’s too cheap plus he seems to hate everyone.” America said. “But dat a**.” The Netherlands replied still not taking his eyes off of Switzerland. “Dude you have the a** of a hero right here.” America said, however, The Netherlands ignored him. What America didn’t know is that he was Switzerland’s sugar daddy. The Netherlands then walked out of the kitchen and began to whisper something to Switzerland. Switzerland swiftly kissed him on the lips. The Netherlands stepped back in shock. Switzerland grabbed his back and kissed him again. “I love you, honey.” Switzerland blushed when he finished. America walked away. Nobody noticed since their attention was put on other things. To the Nordics… “Can I please into Nordic?” Estonia asked Denmark. “Sorry, Estonia but you still need to get approval from Sve before you can into Nordic.” The Danish man said as he glanced at Sweden. Estonia knew however that Sweden would never accept him. “Aren’t you the leader. Shouldn’t you just be able to let me join?” Estonia asked. “Don’t worry we’ll think about it.” Denmark replied to the Estonian. Estonia turned around just in time to see Sweden pull Finland into a kiss. Estonia looked at the ground sheepishly. He was planning to ask Finland to be his boyfriend in a month. But now it seemed he shouldn’t bother because Finland chose his man already. Finland wrapped his arms around Sweden’s neck and deepened the kiss. Finally, Finland pulled away. He made a sort of a cooing noise as he nuzzled into the Swedish man's chest. Estonia ran away with tears in his eyes to go tell Lithuania what happened. Come to think of it, where was Lithuania? Estonia wondered. Then he saw where he was. He looked happy and content. Belarus clung to his arm and Poland held his other hand. The Lithuanian looked pleased to have his two favorite people with him. Since Lithuania seemed to be bothered at the moment so Estonia decided to go somewhere else. He heard a voice. “So you’re really just going to let that b**** steal your man. You really are pathetic.” Said the voice. “Hey, where did you come from? I thought I left you at home.” Estonia said to the mochi. “I followed you here, b****.” Mochi America replied loudly. “Umm well he looks happy and that’s all I care about.” Estonia said knowing however that wasn’t really true. “You’re such a liar. I saw you crying just a minute ago. Oh well not like I care. Bye.” The mochi said as he began to bounce away as Estonia began to chase after him. “Hang on.” Estonia said whole chasing the mochi through a crowd of countries. The mochi turned around and gave him a death stare.<br/>
Now to Sweden, he smiled proudly. Finland finally came around to him. Sweden had expected to be punched for kissing the Finnish man. But instead, he got a sweet reward. “I l’ve you. M’ beautiful w’fe.” Sweden said praying this wasn’t a dream. “I love you too. My handsome husband.” Finland said back. This must be a dream. Thought Sweden. He didn’t want to wake up if it was. He creased Finland’s chin in his hand. Then leaned in for another kiss. To his surprise, Finland already beat him to it. When the kiss finished Finland passed out in Sweden’s arms. The last thing Finland murmured was, “my sweet teddy bear,” as he hugged Sweden. Sweden, however, could tell Finland was probably more drunk than him at this point but it wasn’t like Sweden was completely sober either so he decided that taking advantage of this moment was the best he could do. He grabbed Finland and carried him into an empty room and lates him gently on a bed. Climbed into the covers with him and kissed his pink cheeks. Then he closed his eyes and snuggled with Finland. He too then passed out. To Estonia… Eduard turned around to see a bigger mochi wearing a scarf. Did he follow me here too? Estonia thought to himself. Next to the mochi was Russia. “Hey, Estonia don’t you think we look alike?” Russia asked as China was passed out on his shoulder. “Yeah I guess it does,” Estonia said as he went to go look for the mochi. “Hey, Estonia it’s been a while since we’ve talked and…” Russia was cut off as mochi America was flung across the room which caused Estonia to go after it. Russia nuzzled his face against China’s cheek. He let out a soft sigh of contentedness. Meanwhile, Estonia found America mochi and picked him up. “Poor amerimochi.” Estonia murmured softly well stroking the mochi gently. “Please don’t wander off again,” Estonia told his mochi friend. “How does someone put so many b****** in one area?” Amerimochi asked. “It was Prussia’s idea,” Estonia said. “Now I was wondering are any of your other friends here?” Estonia asked the mochi. “No accept the Russian one but I didn’t see him when I was following you here.” Amerochi answered. Estonia smiles his mochis were so cute at times.<br/>
To Greece...Greece blushed Japan loved him. He hugged Japan despite him not liking to be touched. Greece rested his chin on the Japanese man’s head. Without hesitation, Greece started to purr. Japan’s eyes flicked open. He never knew Greece could purr. Greece knelt down to the eye level of Japan. He licked his face 2 times and purred louder. “Japan, do you want to scratch my belly now,” Greece asked seductively. Japan stepped back. “Greece I love you but this is too far.” Japan whimpered as he shook violently in fear. Greece looked down at his feet and mumbled an apology. The last thing he wanted to do was make Japan scared. “It’s okay but I think I drank too much so would you mind taking me to my room?” Japan asked. “Yeah sure,” Greece said picking Japan up. Greece looked at Japan’s small, frail body. It looked thin. Almost like paper. Greece was Afraid if he was too rough with japan’s body would break and a bloody mess of the person he loved dearly would be all over the place. Greece light placed him on the bed like a doll. He pulled the covers over japan’s doll-like body. Japan instantly fell asleep. Greece climbed into the bed with him. He carefully wrapped his body around Japan’s and cuddled him to keep him warm. Soon Greece was fast asleep. And his cats found him and did the same. There was still one cat out there, however.<br/>
To Bulgaria and Romania… Romania and Bulgaria ended up finding Norway who was friends with Romania so the three ended up talking for a while until Moldova came over. “I’m tired, Romania,” Moldova said while yawning. Then the small boi passed out in the arms of his older brother. “I’m going to take Moldova to bed. I’ll be right back.” Romania said picking Moldova up and taking him to his room. Then he laid the boi down on the bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead.<br/>
Meanwhile, France was inappropriately touching England's shoulder. “We should sleep in the same room tonight! We could play games, I'm sure Germany doesn't have enough rooms for all of us.” England got up and twirled around, “I love games. We should play chess.” England chirped excitedly as he tried to walk to a room. He opened a room to find two sleeping nordics cuddled together. France grabbed him and pulled the blond with thicccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc eyebrows out of the room. England giggled and ran sideways into a wall trying to get away from the Frenchman. “Hon hon hon my little bunny trying to run away from the big bad wolf? I like this game, the wolf always wins.” France laughed and sprung after the eye browed boi. “I’m the queen!” England yelled. “I’m the rival king and I’m here to conquer you, white queen,” France yelled in reply. England laughed and tripped on a rug. He laid there for 3 minutes straight not moving.<br/>
To Ukraine ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)... “Wow, this party is big. How many people again?” Ukraine murmured to herself. Ukraine walked into the kitchen. Smack!!!! She felt something crash into her. She looked around *Boob noises* to find America suffocating in her large tracts of land ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). She backed up *Bood noises*. “I’m so sorry. I should have looked where I was going.” Ukraine nervously stuttered. “It’s cool dude. The hero doesn’t mind. Just help me find my glasses.” America laughed nervously. Ukraine bent down to look for the glasses. She found them next to the fridge. America too found them at the same time. They both inched closer to them. They both reached for the glasses at the same time. They’re hands touched. ('Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling) They both looked up and blushed. To Ukraine's surprise, America leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She fell back startled. America licked his lips. “Sweet.” He whispered to himself. He crawled over to her for another one. America leaned over Ukraine to give her another kiss. To his surprise, she was already kissing him.  “I’m so sorry if you’d like I could show you my boobs,” Ukraine said not knowing what to do and was just flustered at this point. America was also confused Ukraine’s response and had no idea what to do. He hugged her. She was soft. “Maybe later.” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) He muttered. They both got up and then stood there awkwardly for about 31 seconds. “Well, I should probably go find Canada,” America said as he began to slowly back away. “I should probably go find my little sister too just to make sure she hasn’t killed anyone this time,” Ukraine said and then walked away *boob Noises* to go find Belarus. Hecc, I messed this up. America thought. There’s no way I’ll get a chance like this again. America feeling defeat walked over to his brother hoping for comforting. “Hey, Canada.” </p>
<p>    “What is it now, America?” Canada asked. Canada was with Cuba which America didn’t realize. “What’s America doing here?!” Cuba said angrily. “Please don’t worry about him just let me speak to him for a bit,” Canada said. “Fine but if I find out he’s done anything to affect you either mentally or physically I will yeet him out of this house so fast that he will explode into hamburgers.” Cuba threatened.<br/>
“Okay now that we’re away from Cuba what is it you wanted?” Canada asked.<br/>
“Well you see I had an interaction with Ukraine and I completely blew it.”<br/>
“Of course you did and how exactly did you blow it?”<br/>
“I sort of kissed her.”<br/>
“And this where your inability to read the mood gets you in trouble. I am sorry America but this is your problem and you need to deal with it yourself.”<br/>
“Please Canada just this once.” America begged.<br/>
“If you are the hero you shouldn’t need help.” Then after saying this Canada walked away back to Cuba.<br/>
“What did you do with Canada?” Cuba yelled at Canada. “Cuba it’s me. I even have the curl.”<br/>
“Sorry Canada. So what was it you were talking to America about?” Cuba questioned. “It’s nothing,” Canada muttered.<br/>
To Turkey…… Turkey walked through the halls. He wanted to find Greece to call him a loser for the 48th time today. One of Greece’s cats meowed. Turkey looked behind him. There stood a white cat holding something in his mouth. Turkey kneeled down and took the folded piece of paper from the cat's mouth. He opened it up. It was a picture of a boat. Turkey stared at it for a while. He looked up to see the white cat walking away ahead of him. Turkey knew where there are cats there is a greek idiot nearby. Turkey followed the cat to a room. He turned the knob to find Greece. It was dark and Turkey didn’t realize someone else was in bed. Turkey ran over and flopped as hard as he could on the bed in hopes to send the greek man flying off the bed. He heard a cry of pain as he flopped down. Greece did not fly but instead wake up at the noise. He saw Turkey laying on the bed with a look of surprise on his face. Under turkey was a small Asian with a pained look on his face. Tears fell from the small Japanese man’s eyes. Greece was at once filled with anger. “What the h*cc Turkey!” Greece yelled at Turkey. Japan was terrified. He never heard Greece yell before or lose his temper. Greece pushed turkey off the bed and onto the floor. He grabbed Japan’s shoulders and pulled him closer to protect him. “Where did he hurt you?” Greece said like an overprotective mom. “Just on my side,” Japan said trying to not make a big deal out of it. Turkey took this chance to run. He never heard Greece get so upset.(Accept the time he killed his mom.) But he was little back then and couldn’t really hurt Turkey.<br/>
To Japan… His whole body ached and he knew he was so delicate that he would bruise pretty badly. He hoped nothing broke. Man was Turkey heavy. What did he eat? Four turkey cheese sandwiches a day.  The greek man ran his hand down his side. Japan cringed. “Nothing’s broken. At least I don’t think anything is.” He cooed to Japan softly. Greece took Japan’s face in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed back softly. One of his fingers wiped tears off my face. “Don’t cry, honey. I’m here. I’ll take care of you. I’ll be more careful with you next time.” Murmured into my ear. He wrapped me into his warm arms. I dozed off again.</p>
<p>To Russia…..<br/>
Russia picked up his mochi and handed it back to Estonia. “Take this.” Said the Russian. He walked into an empty room. He gently laid China down. “My little yaoi yao tired? Well, I can’t let you sleep yet. You still need a bedtime kiss.”Murmured the russian gently as he petted chinas cheek. He planted a kiss on China’s cheek. The Chinese man’s eyes fluttered open tiredly. “Mmmmm...Goodmorning aru.” China yawned. Russia leaned in and kissed him on the lips. China licked his lips. “Sweet.” The drunken Chinese man whispered. “Sunflower, it’s 11:00 at night. It’s not morning. So as a punishment for lying you don’t get anymore kisses tonight.” China climbed out from under Russia. The small man sat on the pillows. “I want more kisses!” China whined like a 3-year-old child. China pushed russia down onto the bed and crawled over him. He sat on the tall Russian. “KISS ME, MOTHER RUSSIA!” Squealed china. “Please,aru.” Russia was surprised the frail Asian was so strong. China leaned down and kissed the Russian's lips. Russia surprised his lover was so demanding, kissed back.<br/>
On to Iceland… Iceland was already pretty pissed that he was dragged to this party then his puffin got injured. His day was just going terribly for him. Just then Hong Kong came over to him. “Hey, you’re like totally Iceland, right.” Hong Kong said. “We’ve only met once but I think we have a lot in common so do you want to hang with me.” Iceland thought for about 1.576783983660386038687636 seconds before replying. “I guess as long as you don’t do anything stupid.” The two angsty teens then began to walk away somewhere else. “So is there any reason you think we’re similar?” Iceland asked. “I’ve heard you say before that you thought that Norway guy was annoying.” Hong Kong said. “Yeah, he’s my brother and he can just be so overbearing sometimes,” Iceland said having memories of Norway. “I can relate to you. My old man is always like clean your room and do your chores.”<br/>
“We really are alike.”<br/>
“See like I said we really are. I wanted to get a nose ring but of course, the old man was like no only the hipsters have those so instead I got a piercing on my right nipple. He never found out.”<br/>
“I’ve thought about getting one but I know Denmark would just make fun of me. I have dyed my hair black once though. I’m thinking of redoing it. I don’t think Norway liked it though. He said I was going through a phase and then I was like it’s not a phase.”<br/>
The teens talked for hours about their emo lives and even ended up in a room listening to My Chemical Romance and Linkin Park while doing each others makeup and dying their nonexistent beards black.<br/>
To Romania… Romania looked at the clock. “I should go check up on moldova to make sure he didn’t sneak off. Or get stolen by France( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).” Romania said. Romania walked off. He opened the bedroom door. His eyes widened as someone closed the door and pushed him on the bed. He hissed. Looking around he noticed Moldova sleeping peacefully. Determined not to wake his brother he kicked backward sending the intruder falling.  “Tell me who you are. I warn you I am a level 26 wizard.” Romania said. “It’s just me and.” Bulgaria whispered. He knew that engaging in a fight with this level 26 wizard would mean death since he was only a level 1 crook. “I was trying to surprise you.”<br/>
“Pizda mă-tii, Bulgaria. If you wanted to scare me you could’ve at least done it in a room with no sleeping child in it.” Romania said quietly almost in a whisper tone. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to show you that I am the dominant one in this relationship. I thought if I could surprise you and kiss you that you see me as the seme. I want to be the alpha.” Bulgaria half whined half hissed. “Not a chance. You’ve been watching too much anime, Bulgaria. What have you been watching anyway?” Romania said still in a quiet voice so he wouldn’t wake the child up. “A variety of yaoi… ...and a few other things.” Bulgaria replied. “Let’s just leave this room to talk.” Romania said as the two left the room and luckily did not wake up Moldova. Romania walked Bulgaria into a closet. The two countries sat down. As Romania was getting settled Bulgaria took this opportunity to grab Romania and pull him onto his lap. The smaller country let out a cry of alarm. “Bulgaria, stop. I not giving up my position. I like being top.IIt feels right for me. You said you don’t mind being the bottom. So you stay there. If you don’t I might have to punish you.” Romania stated. He licked his lips. Bulgaria shuttered as Romania breathed on his neck. Romania bit down. His teeth sunk through the Bulgarian’s skin. Bulgaria liked this feeling and was doing his best not to moan or anything of the sort. Romania then licked up the blood. “Stay in your spot and maybe I’ll reward you with top one day.” Hissed Romania. Bulgaria took a swig from a bottle of vodka. “Where did you get that?” Romania asked as he grabbed the bottle away from Bulgaria. Romania sniffed it. “Is this vodka? Romania took a sip. “It is! It's actually pretty good.” Romania licked his lips for the second time within five minutes and .5939502948392858829 seconds. “I got it from Russia.”  Bulgaria answered. Poof. Romania blinked as gay sparkles filled the air. (Insert magical girl transformation here). There sat Bulgaria in his yogurt fairy costume. He held a stick. Behind him was a small kid. At once Romania recognized the kid. “Moldova what are you doing here!” Romania screeched. “I’ve been here this whole time, big brother.” The smol boi replied. Moldova snatched the stick. “My stick.” The boi yelled as he ran away.  Onto Belgium ….Belgium sat down next to Seychelles. “Do you want to paint your nails. I brought nail polish.” Belgium chirped happily. “I’m Polish.” Screeched Poland. “Not Polish, Polish.” Seychelles chimes happily. The “girls” each took turns painting their nails.(Yes, we know Poland is a guy). “You know this is actually the blood of my enemy’s and syrup mixed together. Makes a great nail polish, right?” Belgium giggled. Seychelles stares at her nails. “What”? The nation squealed. “OMG yaaaaaaassss queen. I do the same thing too it just works like totally works so much better. Sisters you all need to believe me when I say this. “You cannot get this shade of red anywhere else and it is the most beautiful red I’ve ever seen.”<br/>
Meanwhile in Lithuania… Lithuania was sitting awkwardly next to Belarus as he had no idea what had happened to Poland. He took his eyes off the Polish man for one second and he had just disappeared. He couldn’t get up to go look for his friend either since Belarus had a death grip on his arm and even if he did manage to escape it he couldn’t just leave her there by herself. Who knows what drunk Belarus would do? Belarus giggled. “It’s hot Liet!” She said in a whiney voice. “Take off your hmmph!” Belarus was cut off mid-sentence. Lithuania’s hand was placed over Belarus's mouth. “I’m not going to take off my oven mitts, I’ll get burned Belarus.” Lithuania grabbed the second tray of cookies out of the oven.<br/>
“But your fingers!” Belarus whined Impatiently.<br/>
“I’m not going to let you break my fingers again. At least not right now ;)))” Lithuania put the cookies on the counter. “Belarus don't touch, these they’re hot.” Lithuania said. Belarus put her hands on Lithuania’s chest. “Not as hot as you.” She purred into Lithuania. She kissed his cheek. “It is pretty hot in here.” Lithuania said, taking off the oven mits, the apron, 7 layers of pants out of his 9 layers of pants, his good christian bible, and 3 shirts out of the 4 he wore. Belarus looked Lithuania over like a snacc, cookie batter hung from a couple strands of his hair.<br/>
Then all of a sudden Bulgaria along with Romania jumped out of the oven with yogurt spraying everywhere covering the whole room because Germany’s oven was a secret passage to Narnia. “Holy shit, the gays came back.” Belarus said.<br/>
“Salut bitches it’s me!” Romania exclaimed standing up covered in what we can assume to be yogurt. A few seconds later Moldova materialized before everyone’s eyes with a saxophone playing the saxophone solo by epic sax guy in 2010. Everyone then started raving to this lit jam, even the mochis. While everyone was doing this there was one thing they didn’t notice. Germany was missing. Yes, Doitsu himself was nowhere to be found. He was last seen in his room trying to avoid the mess that was going on in his house.<br/>
To Italy OwO… Italy decided to see if Germany was still okay so he went to Doitsu’s room and knocked on the door. “Germany, are you in there?” Italy asked. Italy kept knocking but got no answer so he just decided to leave. Italy decided to go talk to Prussia. “How’s west doing?” Prussia asked. “He won’t come out.” Italy said in a disappointed tone. “I’ll go check on him then. Last time something this big happened he wouldn’t leave the house for weeks and didn’t even talk to anybody. He just silently cleaned the house.”<br/>
When Prussia got to Germany’s room he knocked on the door and again, no reply came. Taking desperate measures this time he knocked down the door to find that Germany was no longer in his room and that he had completely disappeared. In fact there was not even a sign he was there to begin with.<br/>
But then he noticed, THE BED. There was a note on it, and it looked like it was written in different colors of glitter glue. It read “Come find me, teehee.” Prussia knew it was from his brother because of how gay it looked.<br/>
“Italy, we need to find Germany, he is hiding from us.”<br/>
With the news, Italy screeched out “PASSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAA!” and went on the hunt to find Germany.<br/>
Italy was on a mad hunt for Germany, weaving through the halls opening and closing all the doors. He caught a whiff of Germany’s scent and followed it. The scent led to the room China and Russia were in. Italy put his ear up against the door only to hear moans the two communists. But he could still strongly smell Germany.<br/>
He got a notification on his cellular device, IT WAS FROM GERMANY. “Help, Italy I was hiding under the bed and now the commies are having sex on top off me.”<br/>
Italy thought for a second. How could he save Germany from this situation? Then he came up with a plan. Italy took the pasta he had stored in his pocket and began to slip it under the door, hoping to distract the two. No matter how much pocket pasta was slipped under the door the communists didn’t seem to notice. After slipping all the pasta he had under the door Italy decided to wait. Then Prussia walked by. “So what’s your plan to save West?” Prussia asked. “PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! “Italy yelled deafeningly loudly. It was so loud that everyone in the house heard him and came to investigate, including Russia and China. “What was that loud noise, aru?” China asked. Then Germany darted out from under the bed. “Thank you, Italy.” Germany said.<br/>
China and Russia looked at each other in confusion. “Were you in there the whole time, aru?” China asked angrily. “I don’t like crowds, so I was hiding under the bed to avoid everyone and then you two just happened to walk in and started to have sex on top of me and now I’m going to have to buy new sheets.”<br/>
Belarus had heard everything and levitated over to China. She was foaming from the mouth and her eyes were pitch black. “YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BROTHER!” She yelled in a demonic voice. China was shivering with fear. “Belarus, please stop.” Russia said but Belarus could smell the fear in his voice. “DO YOU THINK I COULD FORGIVE SUCH AN ACT! HE DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED!” Belarus screamed charging at China but Russia shoved China away just in time having himself take the blow. Russia was used to Belarus doing this so he was able to withstand the blow “DAMMIT! GET OVER HERE ALREADY!” Belarus charged at China again. “Wait, Belarus, you’re no you when you’re hungry!” America shouted throwing a Snickers at Belarus. After eating the Snickers bar Belarus returned to normal and walked away without saying a word. Lithuania followed after her. “I can’t believe that actually worked. I usually have to chain her to a wall in room made of steel. Even then she still escapes. Thank you, America.”<br/>
Back to Poland… “Okay, queens so tonight is so not sister slaying. My boyfriend broke up with me for this sadistic blonde haired bitch.” You could tell that Poland had been crying with all the eyeliner that had run down his face. “It’s okay, Poland.” Hungary said comforting him. “There have been many times where I thought Austria didn’t love me, and I thought he was cheating on me, but we talked it out and it’s all okay.” Poland cried some more. “But you don’t understand. They were cooking together. They were fucking cooking together. I saw them.” He sobbed some more, this time harder. “I’m so lucky to have you guys as friends. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys. I really don’t deserve you guys.”<br/>
“Now don’t say that, Poland we’re glad we’re your friends.” Seychelles said.<br/>
“Here, have a waffle.” Belgium offered.<br/>
“Thank you, Belgium. Waffles really do make everything better.” Poland sniffled. “Okay that waffle like actually really helped. I now realize what I must do now.”<br/>
“And what would that be?” Hungary asked.<br/>
“I’m going to chop his fucking dick off!”</p>
<p>To Estonia and the mochis… What Estonia didn’t know about Mochi America was the fact that it brought drugs(Fun Dip) to the party. It wasn’t just a small package of it either, it was  420 boxes of Fun Dip. Not only was there a shit ton of fun dip but Mochi America had dumped all the contents of the fun dip packets out (excluding the sticks) and forced the other mochis to snort the fun dip with him. Eventually Estonia noticed what they were doing. “What are you guys doing? You know fun dip isn’t allowed, especially after midnight.” Instead of stopping, Mochi America gave Estonia a packet of fun dip. “I know you want to be like all the cool kids. Come on all the Nordics are doing it.” It whispered in Estonia’s ear. The Nordics themselves were enough to convince Estonia to snort fun dip.<br/>
Estonia and the rest of the Mochis were in a closet high on Fun Dip when Latvia found them. “Oh Estonia there you are. Are you okay?”<br/>
“Of course I’m fine. I’m more than fine.”<br/>
“Then what’s all this white powder doing on the ground.”<br/>
“Oh that’s just the Fun Dip. It’s pretty good shit. You should try some. I think we still have a few packets left”<br/>
Latvia sighed. “I’ll have to be the designated driver again won’t I?”<br/>
“Yep.”<br/>
Latvia then closed the closet and walked over to Lithuania where a knife fight was taking place between Belarus and Poland.<br/>
“Take one more swipe at him with that knife and I’ll have your head, you fucking trap.”<br/>
Poland gasped. “What did you just call me?”<br/>
“You heard me, a trap. Would you like me to say it again?”<br/>
“Oh that is it. You are like totally going down, bitch.”<br/>
“Come at me, whore.”<br/>
Poland came at Belarus with his knife, but before Poland could do anything to her (or she could do anything to him), Lithuania intervened. Poland was apprehended as Belarus stood and watched. “OMG. What the fuck, Liet. Like seriously, what the fuck.”<br/>
“Poland, you can’t just go stabbing people. That’s illegal.”<br/>
“Who the fuck cares? That bitch had it coming.” He began sobbing again. “She was cooking with you, she was fucking cooking with you. I saw that slut help you put those cookies in the oven. I thought we had something liet, I really thought we did.”<br/>
Lithuania whispered to Poland. “No, Poland it wasn’t what it looked like. Belarus had found a recipe book in Germany’s kitchen titled 666 Things to do with Potatoes and she said she wanted to bake potato cookies however she needed someone to help her and I'm one of the few who isn't scared of her so I kind of had to help. You know I still love you.”<br/>
Poland dried his tears. “You mean it.”<br/>
“Of course.” Lithuania turned his attention to Belarus. “I’m sorry about all that.”<br/>
“You better be. If he comes even a centimeter too close he shouldn’t expect to be alive by tomorrow.”<br/>
“You know maybe instead of fighting with Poland, you can try to be friendly with him. You must have something in common. Let’s think… fashion?”<br/>
Poland laughed. “Are you kidding me, that bitch’s dress is so last century.”<br/>
“This dress was from my brother.” Belarus had returned to being angy.<br/>
“Okay, well what about…” Lithuania was thinking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>